mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Brenneman vs. Amilcar Alves
After the fight, Amilcar Alves was cut. The Fight The first round began. 'Don't let him plant his feet, Charlie.' Four thirty-five. Brenneman blocked a high kick, got a nice single into guard. Alves worked for a kimura. Brenneman passed to half-guard defending. Four fifteen remaining. He passed to side control defending. He had the back. Four minutes. Alves regained half-guard still holding the attempted kimuara. Brenneman landed several haaaard hammerfists to the calf. Three thirty. Some more haaaard body shots. Alves is still looking for it. He let it go, and Brenneman took the back. Three fifteen. Brenneman kneed the body and then the leg. He kneed the leg and the buttocks and again. Three minutes. Alves stood and turned to the clinch. Brenneman got a double slam to guard. Alves landed a left elbow from the bottom there. Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted Spaniard. Alves has a decent guard, Brenneman's just good. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Alves landed three left elbows from the bottom. One thirty-five. Brenneman put Alves against the cage and passed to half-guard. One fifteen. Alves regained guard. One minute. Brenneman landed a good right to the body. He landed a left hand. Alves landed a left elbow from the bottom. Thirty-five. Brenneman passed to half-guard. He mounted. Fifteen as Alves regained half-guard. Brenneman landed four big lefts and a nice right as the first round ended. 'First and foremost, don't give him that much space,' Brenneman's corner advised him. 'Keep that fucking right hand up.' The second round began as the crowd chanted Spaniard. Alves missed an inside kick. Alves landed that inside kick. Brenneman closed the distance to the clinch. Four thirty as Alves defended the takedown with the whizzer nicely. Four fifteen. Again he did it. Four minutes. Alves defended another trip. Brenneman had nice double underhooks. The crowd chanted USA. Brenneman landed a foot stomp. Three thirty-five. Brenneman kneed the leg. The ref broke them up. Three fifteen. Brenneman blocked a high kick. Alves missed a leg kick by a mile. Three minutes. They clinched. Alves kneed the body and again. Brenneman got a very nice trip to side control. Two thirty-five. Brenneman had the back. He had a half-nelson flattening Alves out. Two fifteen. Alves regained half-guard. Brenneman landed three or four good rights in under. Brenneman landed a right elbow. Two minutes remaining. Brenneman landed a pair of shoulder strikes and another. One thirty-five. Brenneman was trying the instep-and-shoulder pressure pass. He passed to side control. The crowd chanted Charlie. One fifteen. One minute as Brenneman mounted very nicely. Alves regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Brenneman kept working towards an arm triangle. He turned towards a kimura. Fifteeen. Alves regianed guard. Brenneman landed a good left hand. The second round ended. The third round began. Alves was desperate now. He was aggressive. Alves landed an inside kick. FOur thirty-five left. Alves landed an inside kick. Alves missed a Superman punch. He ate a counter left. Alves stuffed a body lock attempt. Four fifteen. Alves switched siatcnes. They clinched with four minutes. Three thirty-five. Brenneman had the back dragging Alves down to side control. Three fifteen. Brenneman kneed the body. Another. Another. Three minutes. Brenneman stepped over into half-guard himself. He mounted. Alves regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Brenneman landed a right hammerfist. Alves regained guard. Alves landed a left elbow from the bottom and another. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "I didn't have hair like that when I was five." Brenneman landed some hard body shots. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Brenneman passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Brenneman landed a right elbow and another one. Brenneman mounted. Fifteen. He landed a right hand. Alves gave up the back as the third round ended. Brenneman had the unanimous decision.